Love's Infinate Twists
by jazzyv30
Summary: This fanfic is an AU. It takes place years after the liars graduate high school. Everyone is back in Rosewood. Emily, Alison ,and Paige works at Rosewood High. Alison is starting to come to terms with her feelings for Emily, but will Emily be willing to give into hers or will there be a road block inbetween their love. Many juicy twists in this story. Emison, Emaya pairings.


Emily sat at the round table in the teacher's lounge at Rosewood High School. She loved her new position as swim coach. She raised her stop watch hanging from her neck and flipped around to rub her fingers across the her initials that were engraved on it. It also had a phrase, My Special One. Emily smiled to herself thinking about the day Alison gave it to her right after she found out she had gotten the job. Emily's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and all the chatter and shuffling of the students in the hallway.

"Hey Emily," Paige walks into the lounge with a smile on her face and goes straight over to the counter to pour a cup of coffee. Want some coffee while I'm over here?" The red haired woman looked over her shoulder to see the beautiful tan girls response.

"Hey Paige. Yeah, Sure. Could I have one cream and two sugars please. Thank you."

Paige walked over to the table and set the two mugs down. She sat directly across from Emily.

"So how do you like your new job so far Ems?" Paige asks Emily as she take a sip from her cup.

"I love it!" Emily responded cheerfully with a smile so huge her eyes were almost closed. "You know, after my injury I never would've thought that I'd end up still finding a way to do what I love ever again." Emily took a breath and stared off into the distance as if she just had an incredible epiphany. "I get to mentor these girls, pass on my knowledge, and still be near the water. I couldn't ask for a better opportunity."

Paige smile at her ex girlfriend as she was genuinely happy that she was happy. "That's awesome. I'm really glad that we can make some good memories behind these walls, in this town even." Paige and Emily chuckled together.

The light of Paige's smile slowly faded from her mouth as she looked up at the door behind Emily's head. The red head could see a fellow teacher's profile as she talked to a student in the hallway through the large square window on the door. Alison put her hand on the knob and turned it as she slightly cracked the door still talking to a student from on of her classes.

"Yes, and make sure you write an outline first. That'll help you with the layout and topic for each paragraph of your essay. Okay Cori, any other questions you have feel free to ask me. Remember is 40 % of you final grade."

"Okay, Thank you Ms. D." The student's voice trailed off down the hall.

Alison walked in to the teacher lounge and up to the table not sitting down but resting her hands on the chair in between.

"Hey Ems." A small grin fell upon her face accompanied by a sparkle in her eye.

"Hey Ali." Emily looked up at Alison in a more than just friendly manner.

"Hello Alison" Paige said dryly in hopes Emily didn't catch it.

"Paige." Alison responded not even turning to look at Paige.

Emily felt the tension in the room and decided to break the silence that seemed like minutes but was only for a few seconds.

"Ali we're going to the Radley later for a few drinks are you coming?"

Alison pulled out the chair and finally sat down and when she leaned forward to pull the chair under her the fabric of her dress fanned downward where you could see down into her cleavage. Emily couldn't help where her eyes went and she got a peek of Allison's lacey purple bra and the tops of her pushed up milky breast.

Paige followed the route of Emily's eyes and glared at the side of her face annoyed at the way her ex girlfriend lusted after her so called "best friend" that way.

Alison noticed Paige's unhidden scowl and disapproval of the way her and Emily looked at one another. It was entertaining for her to get under Paige's skin.

" Um, who's we?" Alison asked confused. Are you coming Paige?

"I-I um. " Paige stuttered not knowing whether to say yes or no.

"Well Paige doesn't know about it. I just called the girls, Hanna and Spencer. Paige if you want to come you're more than welcome to join us." Emily regretted her offer as soon as her sentence ended , but she couldn't help but to be polite it's just in her nature.

Alison shifted in her seat and rolled her eyes toward Emily showing her disapproval.

"I'd love too, but I have a date tonight." Paige lied but wanted to gaze her beautiful, tan and exotic ex girlfriend's reaction. Emily didn't flinch. Paige got up from the table and went over to the sink to wash her cup out. "I'll see you guys Monday. Have a good weekend." Paige said as she exited the room.

"Finally !" Alison exhaled.

"Shut up, Ali." Emily laughed and shoved Alison's shoulder. The blonde jerked and laughed along with her friend.

Emily eyes lingered on to Alison's lips. "She has the most beautiful smile." Emily thought.

"What?" Alison asked noticing Emily's gorgeous cocoa brown eyes staring at her lips. Even though she knew why. She knows Emily's feelings for her. Alison may not have known to the full extent, but what she did know is that every since she and Emily were in high school together that is was more than just a crush the exotic brunette had for her. There might have been a chance the Emily was truly in live with Alison. Alison had feeling for Emily too, but was far too afraid to act on them. The few times she couldn't control herself and showed more than friendship toward Emily she quickly took her actions back. The blue eyed blonde thought that it would be better for Emily, herself, and the group that they kept their friendship strictly platonic . She felt that she had hurt Emily enough leading her on and pushing her away over the years.

"Ems?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking" Emily responded when she snapped out of her trance. "The Radley at 8 okay?"

"Yeah, I have a few kids I have to tutor and then Ill be heading home." Alison pushed back in her chair and stood up to exit the teacher's lounge.

Emily's eyes followed Alison's figured from behind taking in her curves as her hips swayed from left to right in her long straight flowing sundress.

At Emily's apartment she was standing in front of full length mirror that was attached to her bedroom closet door. She leaned in close and applied mascara and teased her hair to her liking. Emily reached into her closet and pulls out an extra long plaid red and black shirt. She put it on over a black tank top, buttoned it and smoothed it down to her mid thighs where the shirt had hung. She sat on her bed, leaning down to grab her black mid calf boots and zipped them over her all black ripped skinny jeans. Emily stood up and walked over her mirror to turning side to side to inspect her outfit. She was satisfied with her reflection. She scooped up her black leather jacket adorned with silver zippers off of her bed and headed to the front door.

As Emily walked down the hallway of her apartment complex toward the elevator she noticed someone in a navy blue hoodie down at the end of the hallway facing an apartment door. She thought nothing g of it, just that maybe a visitor was waiting for the door to be opened for them. The elevator doors opened and Emily pressed the button for the underground parking structure.

She started to walk toward her car which was about 3 rows away. Emily stooped dead in her tracks when she heard fast paced foot steps coming toward her. She looked toward the direction of the sound and saw no one. She continued to her car hurriedly feeling a little uneasy as if someone was watching her. Emily was now about 15 feet away from her car. She pointed the remote at her car and pressed the button to unlock the doors so she could enter as quickly as possible. She finally reached her hand out to the car door handle only to be grabbed on the shoulder by an unknown person. Emily screamed and turned around to push her assailant with all her might, but the person snatched her keys as they stumbled back onto the next parked car.

The hooded person grunted in pain as their back impacted the car. Emily was trembling but decided in an instant she was going to fight. She turned toward her attacker and couldn't make out a face that was covered by the dark hood. She saw the indivisual had no weapons just Emily's keys tight in their hand.

"Who are you?!" Emily screamed demanding an answer.

"Emily. Please calm down" The hooded person put both hands up signaling peace and surrender.

Emily realized it was a females voice. It was somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn't quite make it out in her head.

"Take off that hoodie!" Emily exclaimed. "Now!".

The hooded person kept her left hand up and extended her right hand out to return the terrified dark haired girl's keys. Emily snatched her keys back. The hooded woman slowly lifted both hands to lower the hoodie that darkened her face. Emily shifted her weight back and forth on each foot in suspense.

The hood dropped and long wavy brown hair fell passed the girl's shoulders. The mystery woman's face was now exposed.

Emily stepped back and gasped as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Maya?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah, it's me Emily. I'm so sorry I scared you." Maya looked deep into Emily's eyes not knowing if she was happy to see her or just afraid.

"What the fuck? I-I thought you were dead." Emily's face showed nothing but utter confusion. "Where were you? Where did you go? She flooded Maya's brain with questions.

Maya took in a deep breathe preparing to tell Emily everything. Well, almost everything.

" When my parents were about to send me to boot camp which was going to so much worst than True North I ran away and Noel let me stay at his cabin. While I was asleep one night someone had taken me and I think I was drugged because I never awoke until I was in this bedroom which turned out to be an underground bomb shelter. I was held captive for 3 years Emily. The longest most torturous years of my life." A single tear rolled down Maya's left cheek.

"Oh my God Maya. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Emily didn't know what else to say.

"You were all I could think about down there. Well actually I had no choice. The sick fuck would lock me in this room with recent pictures of you. I had to watch you move on. He put up pictures of you and every girl you dated and over a loud speaker he'd tell me that I was damaged goods and that if you ever got me back you'd never want me. I would rip up those pictures with the other girls and keep the ones if just you and hope for the day I got to see you again." Now Maya's eyes were flooded with tears and and her cheeks were drenched.

Emily couldn't help but to shed tears too. She couldn't handle t


End file.
